


[VID] maybe one day I can fly with you

by momosansovino



Series: birds not of a feather (still flock together) [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Revalink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: Link finds it hard to let go his feelings.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Series: birds not of a feather (still flock together) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105898
Kudos: 6





	[VID] maybe one day I can fly with you




End file.
